


Ayato's Birthday

by Trash_Lord



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Ayato cries, Im sorry abt the summary, Im v sorry if this is bad its my first fic, It was written at 2 an while i was crying, Its can be taken as platonic ayaneki, Its very breif tho, Mentioned charecter death, Or romantic, Or whatever. Its up to you, Other, The fic is better than the summary, Touka and arata are just mentioned, past charecter death, probs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Black Rabbit cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayato's Birthday

Even the black rabbit cries.  
Twice a year does he allow himself that. Because what harm can crying in the privacy of your own room possibly cause?

-July 4th-

That morning Ayato awakes with a crushing feeling in his chest.  
He briefly wonders why before remembering the date.  
If he closes his eyes and focuses he can almost pretend he's a little kid waiting for Touka to come and wake him up. 

But instead Ayato sat up in bed throwing his legs over the edge to lean down and grab the the clothes he had haphazardly throw off the night before.  
As he stood up he tugged on his hoodie and began to mentally prepare himself for the meeting he had to endure soon. 

As he threw open his door he came face to face with his annoying 'partner' Kaneki Ken.

"Oh! Good morning Ayato. Eto sent me to see if you were awake so we could walk together." 

The taller man smiled at him only to be met with the scowl 

"Just get the fuck out of my way eyepatch and let's get this over with"  
He grumbled shouldering his way past Kaneki 

The white haired man stared confused after the other before moving to catch up. 

"Did you not sleep well last night Ayato?"  
"Just mind your own goddamn buisness" 

On their way to the meeting Kaneki watched as the other glared at everyone who looked their way or came too close.  
He considered asking is Ayato was alright but before he could they reached the meeting place. 

___

 

It was all Ayato could do to not bolt for the door the second the meeting was coming to a close, ready to be back in his own private room away from everyone else.  
But of course his lovely 'partner' would insist on walking him back to his room. 

As they neared his door the other turned to him and asked  
"Ayato are you allright? You seem...off today."  
"I'm fucking fine so mind your own business you shitty eyepatch" 

Kaneki could have sworn he heard ayatos voice crack as the other stormed into his room and slammed the door in his face. 

Ayato sighed and threw himself back into bed curling in on himself so he could partake in his birthday tradition of sorts that he's had since he started in Aogiri , allowing himself to spend the entire day wallowing in self-pity and thinking about his sister. Often involves crying. 

He often wonders what it would have been like if their father hadn't died, if he hadn't pushed touka so far away. He wonders if he could have been happy. He likes to imagine working at that shitty coffee shop, spending time with Touka, seeing her on her birthday, celebrating with her. Hell just having a civilized conversation with her would be nice, but everytime be sees her it's either on buisness or his mouth works before his brain can and he ends up insulting her.  
He thinks about his father. He thinks about how he would read to them as children, and what it would have been like if he had come back that night.  
He remembers how him and Touka would take turns deciding what story he would read to them.  
He never did learn to read but he still remembers his favorite story, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, which their dad always found ironic seeing how Ayato was scared of worms. 

But of course his trip down memory lane had to be interrupted by his door opening.  
He had tears streaming down his face but since his back was facing the door as long as he kept his voice steady no one would know anything  
"Ayato? From my room it sounded like you're crying. Are you sure you're alright?"

He heard footsteps into the room and his door close 

"How many times do I have to tell you!? Mind your own business I'm fine!" 

Yep. There goes his plan of keeping his voice steady. He heard footsteps aproach where he was laying and he quickly attempted to dry his face

"Cmon, what's wrong? You're obviously upset about something. We're supposed to be friends and partners Ayato. Open up to me a little"  
The younger boy scoffed as he felt the other sit on the side of the bed "like you actually give a shit. You're just asking because you feel obligated to. Just fuck off eyepatch. Fuck off and pretend you never saw anything"  
He jumped a little as he felt a hand land gently on his sholder.  
"I do care about you. I wouldn't ask if I didnt. No matter what you think. So, did something happen?" 

The blue haired boy rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling  
"No. Nothing happened. I have a.... tradition of sorts that happens twice a year. Satisfied? Now get out of my goddamn room" 

The elder male scoffed "what kind of tradition involves being miserable and crying? Don't lie to me Ayato"

He sat upright in bed  
"Im not lying. Now get out of my room and let me be alone goddamn it!" He shoved the other off his bed  
"It's my right to be able to be sad alone on my birthday you fuck! Just like I have been since I joined Aogiri!"  
He pointed at the door and wispered a "get out. Now" as he realized what he had told Kaneki 

"W-wait! It's your birthday? I can't let you be sad on today of all days!"  
Ayato sank to the floor as he started crying again  
"Sure you fucking can. Leave" 

Instead the taller of the two sat on the floor next to the other and wrapped an arm around him and shifted to where ayatos face was in his shoulder 

"Why are you crying on your birthday Ayato? How could you be so sad today?"  
The younger inhaled sharply 

"....I miss her. I miss Touka. I miss my pops no matter how weak and shitty he was. I miss touka chasing me around with worms in the garden when we were little.  
She promised me she'd teach me how to read someday. She never did end up getting around to it.  
I miss the old house. I miss how pops would hunt for us and tell us about our mom and one of the last things pops ever told me was to protect Touka.  
I tried. I wanted to protect her and I thought by leaving and getting stronger I'd be able to protect her better. What was I thinking Kaneki? I've tried to talk to her. I always fuck it up. Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe she doesn't miss me. I miss her, so much." 

Ayato sobbed into kanekis sholder and the other stroked his hair and listened close. 

________________________________  
So yes. Even the black Rabbit cries.  
Twice a year. But he doesn't cry alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm a little ashamed of this but it was my first fic so I'll probably eventually get better at writing.  
> Also his other day liek this is Toukas birthday which I remember right is like 3 days before his. But i djdnt know that until after I wrote this so I apologize for that and spelling/grammar errors.  
> \- Eli (Trash_Lord)


End file.
